


Ashes to Ashes

by pseunonbotch



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseunonbotch/pseuds/pseunonbotch
Summary: I remembered running. Actually, it was the only thing I remembered. Until I found out who I was, and what purpose I served.A red-haired princess and a thunder beast. A murderous king and a whole lot of dragons. I thought my life couldn't get more confusing until it did.I found myself staring into those stone cold blue eyes, the eyes of a man who knew death. My heart tugged. Finally.Someone just like me.





	1. Chapter 1

My heart was ready to pump its way out of my chest I'd been running so long. Any longer and I was positive the thing would pop its way out of my rib cage and bounce away.

The soldiers kept pursuing, pushing harder and harder to reach me. All I knew was I couldn't be caught. I had to save her.

I had to save the red-haired princess named Yona.

I skidded to a stop, throwing my heavy black cloak onto the damp ground. It was nearly dawn; the sun was barely creeping over the horizon, making the dewy ground shimmer. I dug my feet in a little deeper, creating a divet for a foothold. I needed an advantage, and if that's all I could get, that's what I'd take.

"Surrender to the authority of the king of Kouka," the lead soldier, a captain, said.

"Last time I checked, the king was dead," I replied. "Sword to the chest if I remember correctly."

"How do you know that?"

I scoffed. "Would I be running if I didn't? And the man you call a king?" I glared hard, watching the soldiers' Adam's apples bob with nerves. "He's the one who put the sword there."

"Kill her."

No hesitation. Just a simple order that passed the captain's lips like he was saying "nice weather we're having". He was just as guilty as the rest of them. I wasn't the one going to be killed.

They were.

I pushed hard out of the divet, getting good momentum. I reached for my dual blades strapped to my waist, unsheathing the beautiful black stygian iron. Just that action managed to decapitate the first two who attempted to get too close.

Game on.

I attacked viciously, trying to save the captain for last. He seemed to inch closer and closer to the back of his squad, hiding behind his subordinates. Coward. I kept fighting my way to him. One severed femoral artery there. One punctured lung over there. With each stab and slice, I noted the body part I was damaging, praying it brought a slow and painful death. These men didn't deserve to die quickly. They deserved to burn in hell.

"Oi Captain," I called, "I believe you're trying to run away from me. You wouldn't happen to be a _coward_ , would you? That'd be a shame."

Provocation worked. "You _bitch_ ," he snarled as he finally joined the dying fray.

"Bring it," I muttered as I prepared for his attack.

He was simplistic; his slices and jabs were predictable. I could've fought him in my sleep. The only issue was the archer hiding about twenty meters behind him, concealed in the trees. I heard the stretching of the bowstring every time I spun and revealed a vital spot. It was getting exhausting trying to manipulate my movements and my opponents'.

"You look tired," Captain snarled, stretching his lips into what somehow resembled a smug grin.

"You're cheating with that archer, Captain Coward," I replied, trying to steady my breath and conceal my condition.

He paled. "How...."

I swung hard, nicking his collarbone. He hissed in pain, nearly dropping his sword in shock. "I'm better than you think."

I dodged his pathetic attempt at a stab to the heart, nearly laughing at his inability to land a hit. Just as I spun out of the way, I caught sight of that grin-like streching of the lips come across his face.

"Checkmate."

The arrow hit me a second later, causing me to stumble. Pain erupted in my left shoulder, and I bit my lip to hold back a yell. I wasn't allowed to show weakness, especially not around enemies.

"Your buddy is a shitty shot," I gasped, "seeing as he missed my heart and every other vital point from that distance."

"Doesn't matter."

And a second later, I knew why. The archer didn't need to be a sharpshooter. Hell, he didn't even need to be a good shot. He just needed to land a hit. Then, the poison would do the rest. And it acted quickly; I was already getting blurry vision and cold spells. If I wasn't careful, I'd lose consciousness soon. Then it would be all over.

"Ugh." I pressed my hand against the wound, debating whether to pull the arrowhead out now or wait. "How am I supposed to get a sling on with one hand?"

Captain Coward frowned. "You assume you're getting out of this alive?"

I laughed, a sound that bordered hysteria. "You don't play much shogi, do you?"

Only another frown.

"Watch and see. _This_ is checkmate."

And the two daggers left my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

It's always fun to wake up, sunlight streaming through the trees, birds chirping, bugs buzzing, dew evaporating, only to realize you're covered in blood.

Again.

And then to realize it's not all yours.

_Again._

I groaned, rubbing the spot where the arrow had buried itself last night. I'd managed to create an antivenom as soon as I realized the arrows were coated in a Fire Tribe snake poison known as Ruknig. It was usually deadly if left untreated for an hour, but thankfully, I was in the middle of a flourishing forest. It didn't take long to create the salve and rub it into the wound. I still didn't have a sling, though.

I walked over the Captain Coward and his archer buddy, marveling at my own marksmanship. Both daggers hit dead center of the foreheads. The kill shot. I yanked the small blades out, storing them away in my hip pouch after wiping their brain gunk off on the damp grass. I couldn't afford to lose weapons. It was hard to find stygian iron in these areas. I'd managed to get lucky by crossing the border into Xing, but that proved almost too risky for the reward. I didn't want to have to cross again anytime soon.

I threw my cloak back on with one arm, preparing to head off when I heard a small branch snap. Quiet, almost as if a mouse had stepped on it by accident. No, not a mouse.

A very delicate fugitive princess.

I spun quickly, only to find myself face to face with a glaive. Raijyuu.

The Thunder Beast had arrived.

"Act as if you saw and heard nothing, and you get to live," his deep voice warned.

"I'm not here to harm the princess." I gestured around me. "Take a look for yourself."

Yona gasped as she saw the gore of battle surrounding her. Her face was that of a ghost's, and she was shaking like a leaf. A wave of sympathy washed over me. She was sheltered, which I hated, but she went from worrying about dresses and hairpins to being thrust into the worst of human nature: battle and murder. How was that fair?

"Did you...." The soft voice of the princess, laced with fear and fatigue, faded because she already knew the answer. I was responsible for what lay before her. And she could already tell I had no remorse or guilt for what I'd done.

"Why did they go after you?" Hak asked.

"I lead them away from the princess so you two could run," I answered honestly. _Wow. It'd been a long time since I'd done that_. "I wasn't about to let two innocents die. Especially not one I'm tasked to protect."

Hak and Yona frowned at me, but before anyone could say anything, Yona collapsed. I knew the exhaustion and fear would drain her, but it happened faster than anticipated. Hak glanced at me, but I shook my head. "You'll find out. Eventually, you'll know everything. And once that time comes, you'll see me again." I started to walk away, but stopped and glanced back. "I never walk away from my duty."

And then I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goddamn it!" I could barely move my left arm. Because of the quick fix antivenom, my wound got infected quickly. The surrounding skin was a nasty red, while the wound itself was festering, yellow and green fluid clumping and pouring out and around the wound.

_This is what you get for being an idiot, Ash. Quick is only good when quick is done right._

I sighed. It was time to get to Yoon.

_Again._

The waterfall was within view after a few hours. I dragged myself toward the feeble cottage, trying to fight the darkness threatening to take over my eyes. _I haven't been this close to death in a while,_ I thought as I pinched near the festering wound to make the pain wake me up.

"Ash!"

I recognized Yoon's voice from the cottage. "Hey, kid."

"What... WHAT DID YOU DO?" he screeched, tearing my clothes away from my shoulder. "This looks like snake venom, you _complete_ idiot."

"Rugnik, to be specific," I panted, my breath suddenly hard to find.

"It's going to be a squeeze," Yoon muttered, glancing back at the cottage. "We've already got two guests." I glanced at where Yoon was looking to find Hak and Yona, unconscious. I tried to leap for them, guilt eating me up, but a taller male grabbed me before I could. "Not now, young soldier."

I glanced at Ik-su. "My fault...."

"No, dear. They'll survive. Just as you will." He looked to his left. "Right, Yoon?"

"Always relying on one me," Yoon scoffed, but he seemed happy that Ik-su trusted him.

As Yoon dragged me over to the best of his ability, I blacked out. I sank into the darkness, welcoming its escape from the intense pain.

And the dreams began to haunt me.


	4. Chapter 4

Screams erupted all around me. It felt like my body was on fire, lava burning its way through my muscles and veins. Blood ran through the cobblestone streets like water; dead bodies bled into the sea or red. I was sitting in a stagnant puddle in that sea. It was turning black, crusting around my skin. I couldn't tell what was mine and what wasn't. I began to scratch furiously, only to make myself bleed bright red and restart the cycle again. My cheeks were wet and salty, and it hurt to breathe. I couldn't tell if it was from the flames or my screaming.

_Ash._

I began to scream again, screaming until my lungs gave out. I fell further into my puddle of misery. I pounded my hand on the ground, pounding and punching until I bled once again. It all melded together, anyway. Blood was blood. And there was _so much blood._

_So much blood._

_Thicker than water._

_Turning to ash._

**ASH!**

I jolted up, headbutting Yoon. We both rubbed our foreheads, groaning.

"The hell, Yoon," I grumbled. "Don't do that."

"I'm not the one who was scratching and punching in their sleep," he grumbled back.

I glanced down; he was right. I had scratches and bruises, and there was blood and skin beneath my nails. I was literally acting out my dreams. No. My _nightmares_.

"Let's go for a walk," Ik-su suggested, extending a hand to me. "It's almost dawn."

I was so disorientated that I took Ik-su's hand, leaving the cottage, not realizing that Yona and Hak were gone, only their tattered bandages left behind to prove they were there in the first place.

The mountain near the waterfall was aglow; the water was gold with the light of the rising sun, basking me in a warmth I hadn't felt in ages. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up, trying to get as much of that light and warmth as possible.

"You had a dream," Ik-su said.

I nodded.

"Why do you refuse to talk about it? You bury it until it rises from the grave to strangle you."

I looked at the ground. "You know nothing."

"On the contrary, I speak with the gods. I know a lot more than nothing."

"Then why am I still alive?"

Only silence.

"That's what I thought," I said, then started to storm away.

"Hiryuu." I froze at the name. "King Hiryuu and his incarnation are why you are still alive today." He gave me a soft, sympathetic look. "You are a guardian, Ash. You protect things. No matter how much you believe you were born to destroy."

I laughed humorlessly. "Ash. My birth name. The one substance brought by destruction. Fire. Earthquake. Lightning. All bring ash and substances like it. I was born to destroy, and everyone around me knew that." I sighed. "And I do too. Ash. The girl made to catch fire and watch the world burn."


	5. Chapter 5

Ik-su eventually told me where to find Yona and Hak. They'd left a day ahead of me, but I'd catch up. Hak was basically lagging deadweight with the little princess with him, no offense to her. She just wasn't trained the way Hak and I were; she needed to catch up on muscle, speed, agility, and most of all, endurance.

I was going at a light jog when I sensed many people hiding in the trees. _One, two, three, four, five... aha. There you are, number six._ I swung around and hid behind a tree as arrows began to fly. Each missed, but not because the archers were bad marks. 

A familiar yelp of shock caught everyone's attention. I didn't wait; I was at her side before anyone could stop me. What I found, however, was NOT what I was expecting.

"Uh, Yoon?" I asked.

"Don't you _dare_ ask me why I'm in a box," he grumbled.

"Okay, then why is everyone obsessing about Yona's hair?"

"Don't. Ask."

Once the people of the village realized Yoon was with Yona, he was let out. Yona plopped down at the base of the tree, hood up, covering her newly beloved red hair. That stillness didn't last long; she popped up and stole Hak's dagger, fooling around like the fun girl she was.

And then I saw him for the first time in years. 

_Hakuryuu. The White Dragon._

Kija came out, eyes wide once he saw the princess. I saw the bond take hold; he winced, his claw growing in size.

And then he passed out like the _absolute_ wuss of a dragon he was. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kija kept scowling at me because I couldn't hold in my laughter. 

"Will you quit it?" he snapped.

"I can't help it," I managed between gasps, "it was _funny_!"

"I hate bugs!"

"Duly noted."

We all trudged on, a group of three now a group of five. Seiryuu was our next target, and I knew this dragon's living area wasn't going to be pretty. I wanted to get as much of a laugh out of Hakuryuu before I drowned in the sorrows of Seiryuu.

"Can you sense him?" Yona asked softly, turning to Kija. I saw him drown in her purple eyes, his blue ones beginning to sparkle with love and loyalty. _Oh dear. Hak looks like he has a competitor already._

"To the west," Kija responded, his head turning slightly. "He's close."

I could see the rocky terrain approaching, and a sense of dread filled my stomach. _Something's wrong here._ Nevertheless, I continued walking with the rest of the pack. 

And then the people came out. I could sense their suspicion and foulness. Anger bubbled in my stomach. _They're hiding him. They're keeping him in there, trapped. I can feel his gaze, even from here. Trapping Seiryuu inside these tunnels is cruel._

I glared at the leader, and I saw him gulp. I began to stomp forward but Hak's arm stopped me. _Not now,_ his gaze told me. 

I sighed and nodded. I would allow the infiltration, but I wouldn't allow those villagers to hurt Seiryuu anymore. We were staying as "travelers" after all. 

"I will find you, Seiryuu," I whispered to myself. "I now have access. I won't stop searching until you're found."

Let the tunnel search begin.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard the crumbling before I could make a move. Rocks fell, piling around us. The last things I saw were Yona's eyes, wide with fear. 

_Damn it!_

Yona, Kija, and Seiryuu, along with those worthless villagers, trapped. Without oxygen. The princess wouldn't last. Not long, at least.

Hak became devastated. His eyes went blank, and I could nearly _hear_ him praying with all his might. He began tearing at the rocks, bloodying his hands, his actions rapid and crazed. I grabbed him, holding his arms back, trying to save what little skin he had left on his palms and fingers. 

"Stop this!" I cried.

"Don't take her from me!" he screamed at the rocks. "Please!"

I pushed him away from the rocks and did the only thing I could: punch him. I watched him stumble backward, shock on his face, blood falling from his nose. I watched his chest heave as he watched mine. We were both tired and upset, him more than me. I knelt down next to him, helping him wipe the blood from his face. He barely let me touch him, though.

"She's going to be all right. She has two dragons in there with her," I coaxed Hak, getting him standing again.

"I should've never left her side," he sighed. "I should've never left."

I gave him a crooked smile. "She'll be fine. Believe in that."

We both began to carve at the rocks blocking us from the one we swore to protect. It was taking too long, even with the help of the villagers who had family in there; I was getting worried, and I was the one supposed to stay calm and collected. I knew Hak could sense my unease, despite me trying to hide it. He began to dig harder, tearing at the fresh bandages I'd applied.

"Hey!" I snapped. "It took me a while to bandage those, so be careful."

I was completely ignored. I glanced back at the villagers, who looked at both of us with fear. They had a right to be scared; I glared at all of them every time I had to look at them. They _disgusted_ me.

A cracking sound came from a side wall near us, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when the wall beside us crumbled and Yona and the dragons emerged, alongside the lost villagers. I nearly collapsed with relief, and I saw Hak's legs wobble a bit. 

"Thank the gods," I muttered, seeing that everyone was okay. 

Kija began to say something, but I could no longer hear. I was so relieved that everyone was okay, but I hadn't realized I wasn't okay. Fatigue and past injuries were catching up on me, and I could no longer bear the weight of standing.

The last thing I saw was Hak clinging onto Yona, hugging her so tightly I was sure he'd never let go.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I could smell the sea. _Awa_ , I thought. _We are in Awa right now._

"Finally, she wakes!"

I looked over to see Yoon, sitting casually in the corner of the tent, eating an apple. I licked my lips, realizing how hungry I was. Yoon took notice and grinned. 

"Don't worry," he said, "I saved one for you, too."

I scarfed down the apple, giving Yoon a nod of thanks. Then I swallowed hard, getting ready to release all of my questions at once. "Why are we here? How long have I been out? Why are you the only one here right now?"

Yoon sighed. "The rest are out looking for Ryokuryuu. Even Yona slipped away. I had to stay behind with you, in case you woke up and worried that you'd been kidnapped or something."

"How sweet of you," I said sarcastically. "Let's go."

We met up with the gang in the street. I spotted Hak and some other man burning wanted posters of them. The drawings were pathetically inaccurate, but the slight semblance was utterly hilarious.

Hak spotted us and ran over, but the mystery man disappeared. Kija took off, racing after him, while Yona and Hak caught up. Then, a soft sob came from behind closed doors.

"Yona!" I called, going after her with Hak and Yoon.

What we discovered was pure devastation. Two parents lay beaten, with an unmoving child in the mother's arms. I looked down, already knowing what happened.

Yoon shook his head after examining the child. It was dead. "There's nothing we can do."

I watched Yona cry out of sadness and frustration. I sympathized; I remembered the first time I saw a dead child. It tore at the heart, shredding every bit of moral knowledge I grew up with. _It's not fair. I know. But nothing in this world is fair. Especially not your circumstances, Yona._

After leaving the family to grieve, we all went to look for Hakuryuu, who was now nowhere in sight. Instead of Hakuryuu, the mystery man appeared, going straight for Hak. There was something about him, something that set something inside my stomach aflutter. It wasn't the butterfly flutter, more like a flock of migrating birds. A sign of impending doom.

Mystery Man set sights on Yona, then collapsed. Yona went over to him, kneeling down as well and putting a hand on his forehead.

"Ryokuryuu," she said softly. "You're Ryokuryuu, right?"

I stared, stunned. I had no idea she was capable of recognizing the dragons. Maybe there was an aspect of the bond I didn't know about.

Hak put Ryokuryuu in a headlock as soon as he tried to flee. Yona was being her sweet self, but Ryokuryuu wasn't having it.

"I really didn't want to meet you, young miss," he said, a conflicted frown on his face.

He went on about not wanting to serve the master, Hiryuu. He was harsh and blunt, but Yona simply said, "You don't need to be so menacing. I understand."

After she announced she would give up on him, he seemed to relax a smidge. Then, he opened up a little. He worked as a pirate. He wanted Hak to become a pirate too, but Yona declared she wanted to meet the captain. A time was set, and we parted. I could feel Yona didn't want to leave him, and I saw Ryokuryuu didn't want to leave either, but they'd made their decisions.

I heaved a sigh. I knew the situation in Awa, with Kum-ji and his human trafficking. I knew we were going to get wrapped up in it. 

It was going to be a long stay here.


End file.
